


spectrality

by Augustus



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-25
Updated: 2001-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit reflects on her relationship with her god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spectrality

**Author's Note:**

> Chronology: Somewhere around the very beginning of the War of the Lance.

She wears diamonds in her hair. Diamonds in her hair, razors in her eyes and a sadistic, beckoning smile on crushed-velvet lips. Her beauty is cold, but it is there all the same, made most real by the shattered glass in her whisper. Call it love, call it idiocy, but something in this sanity-unclouded fallacy knots me with iron-manacled hands.

And I should hate her. This lacy laugh murmurs of power I do not possess. Never will, never could. It seduces on even footsteps just as she, herself, slips an icy finger into the catacombs of my conscience, claiming, caressing. She flings dragonfire through my dreams, black-feathered rememberings, crimson-tipped auguries. And the strength flows solid, the power an endless whisper in frozen veins.

She comes at night, in the glistening darkness, bathes within the opulence of my indemnity, teeth glowing with the familiar possessive smile. I greet her, ever wakeful, present her with my tithe of flesh, kneel in word if not in body. Never in thought. Dark Queen, god, Takhisis; all are mere words when shadow-play divides the night. As she controls me, so I tenuously control her, a smile and a gesture cutting fire through this fragile godhood. Diamonds in my touch and a sigh split between vermilion lips. There is a power here that transcends mortality. 

And I will live forever in the glint of her eyes, or at least while this moment lingers. Future in her fingertips and an eternity in her kiss. Darkness shines around us as the shadows cape our passion. I don't fear her for her strength, for her immortality, yet I cower from her smile, shy from her touch, hide beneath war-worn armour turned to dust. A tradition newly begun, this has become my eternity, just as fear and fury have fused into ecstasy. Night, morn, all the same forgotten hue, forging new armour from the dust of a heart long dead.

She owes me nothing. I owe her everything.

_((a dragon-flame moon casts crimson diamonds upon golden flesh))_

**25th January 2001**


End file.
